


Luce and Sev get it on in the Ministry

by vernie_klein



Series: A Desperate Cry for Help [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Abuse, Fluff In The End, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Takes place in DCH Universe, This is my favorite pairing in this Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus surprises Minister Malfoy one afternoon at the Ministry.  </p><p>This takes place a few months after DCH Part 1. Is a totally stand alone story, though might make more sense if you read DCH Part 1.</p><p> </p><p>Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.</p><p>No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luce and Sev get it on in the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/gifts).



> This was written for the wonderful [HecatesKiss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss) She loved my Sev and Luce so much that she had to have a story of them. I hope that I lived up to the expectation.
> 
> I plan on doing many of these little one shots. Lots of different pairings over the entirety of the series.
> 
> Please enjoy! (oh, and if you like this a ton, I may write another!)
> 
> And, as always, love to my beta [JayEz](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz)
> 
>  
> 
> **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Lucius Malfoy sat behind his desk in the Minister for Magic’s office. It had been a few months since he was elected in an emergency session of the Wizengamot and things were looking up for the Dark. He was currently going over the latest legislation on vampires and their hunting rights. There was a hold-up in the legal department with the wording on feeding from muggles. Lucius had not been home before midnight for the last few nights and he was missing his Severus greatly.

There was a knock on the door and Lucius looked up to see who could be bothering him over his luncheon.

“Lucius. I have missed you.” Severus stood in the doorway, black silk draping his long, lean body elegantly. “I thought you might like a visitor…”

Lucius stood, smoothing down the non-existent wrinkles in his Minister robes. “Sev… I have missed you as well, my dear. Thank you for this pleasant interruption.” He moved toward Severus slowly, taking in every bit of his beloved figure.

Severus closed the gap between the two and swept Lucius into his arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

“Sev…” Lucius began kissing back with fervour. “Oh, how I have missed you.” Lucius took control of the kiss, exploring every inch of Severus’ mouth, relishing the unique flavour of earl grey and mint freshening charms. 

Lucius deftly undid the buttons on Severus’ robes, exposing the black silk shirt underneath. Pushing the robe onto the floor, Lucius turned Severus around and backed him up against the desk, tweaking his nipples and sucking on the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Oh… Aren’t we a little bossy bottom today?” Severus gasped as he removed Lucius’ clothes with a flick of his wand.

“I… need… you… Sev…” Lucius undid the flies of Severus’ trousers and pushed them and his pants to the floor.

“Bend over, Luce.” Lucius leaned over the desk, scattering papers and quills onto the floor. He wandlessly cast the necessary spells and, wiggling his arse in front of Severus, grabbed the edge of the desk. 

“Sev - now!” Severus, not one to make his beloved wait, grabbed Lucius’ hips and, rubbing his heavy cock on the blond’s hole, thrust once, plunging balls deep into the other man.

Severus peppered Lucius’ back and neck with kisses, waiting for the signal to move. Once Lucius nodded, Severus pulled almost completely out, then slammed back into the tight hole, pulling a load moan out of his beloved.

“Move, Sev - again… I. Need. It.” Lucius gripped the desk tighter, rubbing his erection against the rough grain of the mahogany beneath him. Lucius moaned loudly, muttering incoherent nothings at Severus.

Faster and harder Severus moved, the sweat between their bodies taking on a shimmery sheen. “Luce… you’re so... tight.” Severus moaned, feeling a quickening in his abdomen, signalling he was about to come. Reaching between Lucius and the desk, Severus took the older man’s cock in his hand, pumping to the harsh rhythm he set from behind.

He adjusted his angle and Lucius arched his back into Severus, moaning louder. “Sev, right there! Oh! I’m – I - can’t – gonn -“

Severus pulled out further and repeatedly hit Lucius’ prostate, making his beloved wiggle and moan beneath him. Pulling harder on Lucius’ heavy cock, he felt the splash of come on his hand, knowing that the force of it covered Lucius’ abdomen and desk, too.

The spasms in Lucius’ arse were too much for Severus to handle, and with a few more thrusts he followed the blond into completion, coating his insides with his semen. Severus then collapsed heavily onto Lucius’ back, breathing heavy.

“Sev… Get off me! You’re heavy!” Lucius groaned as Severus pulled out of his abused hole.

“You know you liked it, love.” Severus smirked. Lucius loved when Severus was rough with him. Most of the time, sex between the two of them was sweet and loving. But Severus knew that he could get away with abusing Lucius like this. Especially when the other man had always wanted to have sex over the Minister’s desk. It was very convenient that Lucius was the Minister.

“I always like it,” Lucius began, waving his hand to clean the evidence of their lovemaking, shamelessly displaying his ability to perform wandless magic. “It’s a good thing that you like it, too. I see that I’m not the only one who had fantasies about this desk…”

Severus turned with a slight blush on his cheeks. “Maybe, one or two,” Severus muttered as he finished getting dressed. “however, that is not the reason I came here today.”  


“And what reason would that be?” Lucius asked, chastely kissing his partner.

Severus stepped away from Lucius and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Lucius.

As Lucius opened the box, Severus asked the question that had been on his mind since the marriage Bond between his beloved and Narcissa had been dissolved by Lord Black. “Lucius, I do believe it is time that we made this official. Consider this me asking for your hand. Would you Bond with me?”

Lucius looked at Severus, all the love he felt in his heart for so many years in his eyes. “As if you have to ask…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unbelieveable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393726) by [HecatesKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss), [vernie_klein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein)




End file.
